Prequel to BSHS
by LaughableBunny1
Summary: This is just a little character build up from their journey out of Vegeta-sei for my fanfic: Black Star High School. The characters that will be mentioned: Goku and his family, The Royal Family, and Cauline with her father. Though they will be mentioned in the future chapters.
1. Goku's Story

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the first chapter of the three that I'll be writing for my recent fanfic. Also I researched about Goku's mother, and it seemed there was a lot of theories. Fasha or Taanipu or this other one. It doesn't really matter. You could mentally replace the name with Fasha if you want. I just thought Taanipu would be fine enough since, supposely, she looks like Raditz. But who knows. Maybe Goku and Raditz are half brothers. Anyways, I'm going to shut up before an angry Saiyan does for me.** ***Looks away from an offended Bardock who thinks that I called him a...

* * *

**Prequel: I**

On planet Vegeta, a baby boy cried. Bardock, Raditz and his mother, Taanipu, stared at the crying baby through a clear glass wall.

"Ugh! Make him stop!" complained three year-old Raditz, cupping his ears. Taanipu and Bardock gave no attention to Raditz.

"What a powerful cry he's got there," commented Taanipu.

"And an annoying one," added Raditz.

"But he isn't nearly as powerful as his cry. His power level is 5," examined Bardock through his scouter.

"Ha! What a loser," Raditz laughed.

_BANG!_

Bardock punched Raditz's head which made him fall over.

"Why did you do that for?" questioned Raditz to his father, Bardock, as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"You deserved it," Bardock smirked.

"Mother?" Raditz whined.

"Can't argue with that one," Taanipu chuckled.

"You're just jealous, because I have beautiful hair like mother's," Raditz mumbled under his breath.

Taanipu wrapped her arms around her mate, Bardock. He did the same. "My, my, he looks just like you. I bet he'll grow up to be as strong, brave, and tough as you are." Taanipu smiled. "Even his name sounds strong, Kakarott.

"Well, let's hope so. Because a power level of 5 isn't impressive."

Raditz joined in while stroking his long spiky hair. "I hope you guys don't get jinxed. Then everything will turn out wrong."

His parents faced him and smirked.

"What?" The three year-old Saiyan asked, confused.

They sighed and shook their heads.

...

Taanipu, Bardock, and Raditz went on their usual business after visiting the Saiyan baby. Little did they know that this baby had a mission of their own.

"Okay Kakarott, you'll be sent to planet _E-Arth. _Listen buddy, we don't name 'em. We just send you to them." said one Saiyan to Kakarott, preparing the space pod.

"Just close the pod already and fly him off," his partner informed.

The Saiyan did as he was told, and the pod blasted off out of the planet.

...

On the planet Earth, an old man named Gohan was walking through a forest, and heard a cry. To be exact, a baby's cry.

"Huh? Where's that cry coming from?" questioned the elder to himself. He soon came across a baby with a tail, crying.

"Well, you are a strange fella," commented the elderly man while picking him up.

The child stopped crying and kicked him in the face. The child was amused.

"Ouch." he winced. "Alright, I shall call you...Goku." the elder smiled, and decided to raise him on his own.

...

Five years had passed, and Goku was looking through the window, staring at the bright, full moon.

"O.k. Goku, time to go to bed. You have school tomorrow. Goku? Are you listening to me?"

It was too late. Goku transformed into a giant ape, breaking through the roof of the house.

"Oh my!" Gohan freaked out.

Goku stomped and roared uncontrollably, knocking the whole house down, tress, whatever was in his path. Destruction became his priority that night.

...

Goku woke up the next morning with the sun's warm light, casting over his naked body. The Saiyan child observed his surroundings as he stood up from the ground. It appeared that his house was destroyed.

"Grandpa! Grandpa Gohan!" shouted Goku, yawning, "What happened here?" Curious Goku quickly searched for his 'grandpa'. He would remove some debris out of the way to see if he wasn't underneath it. "Grandpa?"

Gohan laid there, motionless, as Goku removed the debris o top of his body. Goku began to shake Gohan to wake him up.

"Wake up grandpa! Come on, you gotta make breakfast before I go to school." Gohan didn't stir. Instinctively, Goku placed his ear against Gohan's chest near his heart. No pulse.

"No, it can't be," Goku said, shaking his 'grandpa'. "You're not dead." Goku's shoulder began to jerk, resisting to cry. He put his hands over his face, trying not to believe anything that just happened. But he couldn't. He looked at Gohan one more time before wrapping his arms around him.

Goku was at school that morning, and Chi-Chi and Bulma greeted him. But Goku wasn't his happy self.

"I wonder what's wrong?" questioned Chi-Chi to Bulma.

"Maybe his pet grasshopper ran away?" Bulma replied.

"Yeah," Chi-Chi sighed with worry written all over her face.

To Goku, the school day felt so dull and long. He walked out of the school's door staring at his feet. Chi-Chi and Bulma waved good-bye to him as they walked to Mrs. Brief's car. Goku didn't acknowledge them, but kept moving forward.

"Um excuse me, are you Goku?"

This voice caught his attention.

"Yes sir. How may I help you?" asked Goku, remembering the manners Gohan mentioned.

"Actually, I came here to help you," said the old man. "My name is Roshi, and I'm going to take you in as your guardian."

Goku didn't trust him. "Grandpa told me to never talk to strangers."

"I know your grandfather."

"Then what's his name?"

"Gohan," Roshi said with a flash in his glasses.

Goku stood there, slightly convinced. "Okay."

"Good," Roshi said satisfied.

"Where do you live?" questioned Goku as he shook hands with Roshi.

"On an island. Flying Nimbus!"

A yellow cloud from above came toward them.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed amazed.

Roshi jumped on the cloud with ease. "Come on. Hop on."

"Okay. Mmm..Aha!" Goku cheered as he sat behind him.

"Here we go!"

...

It had been a year since Goku's move in with Roshi. He taught him many sorts of Martial Arts, and the mystical treasure of Dragon Balls. Goku recognized them because he found one with his grandpa. Goku also found out a problem with Roshi. He's a pervert! But he still didn't judge him. Well, he never really did to anybody. The only thing that really bothered Goku the most was: Who were his parents? He sees everybody else with parents, but not him. He only had a grandpa. Still, Goku trains and lives his daily life without a problem. If only he knew the situation his brother and father were in.

...

"Father! Father! Where are we going!" shouted Raditz running by his panicking father.

"I had a vision that Frieza is going to blow up Vegeta-sei." Bardock replied, running to any empty space pods.

"How could you possibly think that's true. You know, after mother died, you've been acting weird, different." The nine year-old Saiyan boy commented.

Bardock stopped before going into the space pod then looked at his son in the eye. "You don't understand. Now get into the pod!"

Raditz gave him a cold stare before going in. As Bardock closed his pod he told his son through the scouter to press specific coordinates to go to a certain planet.

"So where are we going exactly?" questioned Raditz as he got comfortable.

"We are going to planet Earth," Bardock replied.

"Why?"

"Because your brother, Kakarott, seems to have gone to a mission there and hasn't returned.

Raditz sat there without saying a word. He wondered if his father will appreciate his brother more than him. That thought lingered in his head as the twp pods fled through space.

...

One day on planet Earth, six year-old Goku was playing a game called Hide-N-Go Seek with his friends Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Yamcha at the school's playground.

"Ready or not, here I come!" shouted Krillin as he scampered off to find his friends. Bulma and Chi-Chi hid together inside the tube-like slide, trying hard not to giggle. Goku and Yamcha hid on the tree's branches.

"He'll never find us here," Goku whispered.

"Of course he won't," Yamcha remarked.

...

From outer space, two space pods came hurdling down to the Earth, creating huge craters in the woods. The good thing was no human being lived nearby to be disturbed. The pods slowly opened and out appeared the two Saiyans.

"How are we going to find Kakarott in this planet if we don't know his power level?" questioned Raditz.

"Well, it has to be the biggest power level on this weak planet."

"I guess so," Raditz sighed as he returned to his scouter.

...

"Okay class school ended for the day. Remember tomorrow is show and tell. Bring something appropriate. You are dismissed," explained the teacher.

Everybody was talking about what they were going to bring.

"So what are you going to bring Goku?" asked Chi-Chi as they walked out of school.

"I don't know. Hmm...Oh, I know. I'm going to bring noodles and tell the class how they're my favorite. Mmm! Noodles!" Goku said, rubbing his stomach as Chi-Chi giggled.

"Oh Goku, you're so funny. See you tomorrow!" she shouted as she ran inside of her father's car.

Goku smiled and waved goodbye.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Goku turned to see Roshi on the nimbus. "You bet I am!" cheered Goku as he hopped on.

"Wahoo!" they exclaimed in unison as they flew out of sight.

...

_Beep. Beep._

"Hey look. I found a power level strong enough to be Kakarott," Raditz said satisfied, "It's headed in this direction."

"Good. That's not too far." Bardock said as he flew along his son. As minutes passed by, something bothered Bardock. _What if he doesn't believe I'm his father?_ he thought.

Raditz glanced over to his father. Bardock looked concerned.

They arrived on an island which had a pink house on it. _Kame House_ seemed to be painted over the front wall. Inside, Roshi felt a presence outside. Goku noticed his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Goku.

"Stay here my boy," Roshi said as he got up from the couch, walking towards the front door.

Outside, Bardock and Raditz walked towards the house, but stopped and noticed an old man walking out of the door.

"What brings you here gentlemen?" Roshi asked nicely.

Bardock stared at the old man as Raditz explained to him that he must be in that building. "You have something that belongs to me," Bardock growled, holding up a fist.

Roshi stepped out closer to the Saiyans trying not to show fear. "And what may that be?"

"Alright, listen up wise guy," Bardock said, grabbing a hold of Roshi's collar, bringing him up to his face.

"You know what I'm gonna do," Raditz interrupted delightfully, "Go inside and find Kakarott while you beat this guy up."

"Nononono, no need for that," Roshi said, panicking while waving his hands in front of Bardock's face. "I don't have anybody named Kakarott living with me. Only a Goku."

Bardock slowly brought him down as Raditz walked up to him. "Then show us this so called 'Goku' out and prove it to us.

"I will. Just let me go get him."

The Saiyans waited outside resisting to blow the place up. Roshi came out as Goku walked behind him. Roshi approached them and nodded as he moved to the side revealing a child.

"Kakarott." Bardock whispered and walked up to Goku, picking him up to examine him. "You've grown so much kid since the last time I saw you."

"Who are you?" questioned Goku as Bardock placed him down to the sandy ground.

"I'm your father." Bardock said kneeling down in front of Goku.

"Father?" Roshi burst out. Then he noticed their similar hairstyles. "If only I've noticed that first."

"So you're my dad. Then why did I not know you if I'm your son?"

Bardock chuckled. "It's a long story, kid. I'll explain later. But first," Bardock risen to his feet," This is your brother, Raditz," Raditz folded his arms against his chest, "and we're a proud race called Saiyans.

"What are Saiyans?" Goku asked curiously.

"I'll explain later," commented Bardock again.

"Could you explain inside. I would like to hear, too."

The Saiyans turned to Roshi. "What? It gets boring and lonely whenever you only have a turtle to talk to."

"Alright. But only because we don't have a place to stay." Raditz commented.

As they walked inside, Roshi said, " Let me guess, you Saiyans have these tails that turn you guys into giant apes when you see a full moon."

"Why? Got a problem with that?" Raditz smirked as he passed by Roshi.

"No, it's just that it explains Goku's, I mean, Kakarott's misbehavior.

As they settled in, Bardock and Raditz started to explain everything they knew about Saiyans, Vegeta-sei, and the possible explanation for Goku's arrival on this planet. They stayed at Roshi's place for a month until they were comfortable enough to live on their own. Goku grew up with his name that Gohan gave him. Only Raditz and his father, Bardock, call him by his Saiyan name, Kakarott, until he met other Saiyans that also arrived on Earth.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so my theory of how they arrived on Earth is very unlikely to happen. But it helps to understand better about how they are in High School in the first place.

And I won't force you to review because that is rude. Besides all of the Saiyans hate me to even listen to me, so I can't threaten you with them. Even Goku hates me for not sharing my food with him one day. Man, he could hold a grudge over noodles. Except for Cauline and Tarble. They like me, but they're too nice to beat anybody up. So...yeah...

**Thanks for Reading! ^J^**


	2. The Royal Family:Pt1 Vegeta's Suffering

Short chapter... :"(

* * *

**II: ****The Royals**

**A. **_Prince __Vegeta's Suffering_

Prince Vegeta, a five-year old child, watched his brother, Prince Tarble, being shipped to a different planet to train. That same year Vegeta had to be passed on to Frieza.

"It's only for a year, my son," King Vegeta said, trying to enlighten the situation.

"Yeah, but with Frieza!" the prince whinned, horrified his father was giving him away to a tyrant.

"Just do as you are told, and you'll become a great warrior." He knelt and patted his shoulders. "I don't want to lose you. I've already lost one." Prince Vegeta knew he was talking about Prince Tarble.

"Aww, I don't mean to break-up a father son moment," Frieza intruded mockingly, "but we don't want to lose time here." King Vegeta stood up, with regret in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had to give his eldest son away for the sake of the planet. He watched as his son walked away with the lizard, leaving him alone in the room.

...

Frieza and Prince Vegeta arrived on Frieza's ship. The little prince was in a grumpy mood with his hands crossed over his chest.

"How do like your new home?" Frieza asked, placing a finger on Prince Vegeta's shoulder. The flamed hair boy pulled his shoulder back.

"Don't touch me, lizard freak! And this isn't my home!"

Frieza tsked and shook his head side to side. "Well, we don't want to cause any drama now do we little monkey. You must obey your new Lord which is I. So no disrespecting me."

Vegeta growled to himself and looked away. There were many things he could've said at that moment, yet he didn't.

"Very well then, shall we proceed to your room?" They continued through the corridors when they coincidentally walked up to Zarbon.

"Good day, my Lord," bowed Zarbon. He then smiled as his eyes caught the little prince. "Why, isn't it Prince Vegeta." Zarbon ran his fingers through Prince Vegeta's hair which angered him.

"Stop that! I will not be touched by some he-she!"

Zarbon gasped as he took in what the little one said. "My, my don't we have a potty mouth on our hands."

"Yes, yes we do," Frieza commented. "You know Vegeta, we punish those who disrespect our own, or better yet this home. I will give you a warning, but in the meantime behave yourself. You don't want to endure the punishment waiting ahead with your behavior."

Prince Vegeta didn't respond, but only showed his grumpy self. He wasn't expecting the punishment to be so cruel. What could they possibly do to him that's so painful? Fools was what he thought of them, yet he was the fool himself.

"AHH!" Prince Vegeta screamed in agony as Zarbon flung him against the wall of the main room. Choking for breath as he slid down to the floor, Prince Vegeta couldn't take in more of the excruciating pain brought upon him by this he-she.

"Will you disrespect me, now! Huh, little monkey!" Zarbon shouted as he picked up the prince with his torn up tail. His tail had patches of fur, blood stained and twitching badly, sending nerves through his body, making him shiver.

"Disobey who? I shall not show any respect until I get respect myself! I'm a prince!" Vegeta weakly shouted, feeling meek. Then he felt something pound his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He choked out blood, gasping for air as Zarbon threw him down to the solid, cold floor. Zarbon walked up to him, watching as the little one shivered, begging for air. Zarbon just smirked, placing his foot on Prince Vegeta's abdomen.

The only thing heard were awful blood-curdling screams echoing through the halls of agony. From that day and then on, he suffered in a way no child should suffer. All Prince Vegeta could think of was, it was going to be a long year.

Somewhere down the year, Prince Vegeta arrived from a mission assigned by Frieza. Funny as it may seem, he rather be on missions than be on this dreadful ship. He was walking through the halls to get to Frieza's headquarters. He watched as his feet took steps on the silver floor, tapping and tapping, letting it echo through the hall.

Then he stopped in front of a door. It sliced open for him to enter. He stood there, waiting and listening for the door to close. Once it sealed, his attention stayed at the glass of red wine, being twirled around in a glass cup with a monster's fingers holding it in place. He waited for his 'master' to turn around from the chair he sat upon.

Waiting to bow.

Waiting to receive any news if any.

Just waiting.

Then the chair spun slowly to reveal the tyrant, holding the glass of blood-red wine, like the color of his lips as he took in a sip before speaking.

"I'm glad you're back Vegeta," Frieza spoke in his old lady voice. God, what was up with them and men to women genes smashed in one, "How was your trip?"

Prince Vegeta had the slightest hint of wanting to throw up as he saw the sly smile creep up on the pink monster's face. Ugh, disgusting! But, little Vegeta swallowed slowly and responded, "It was fine, sir."

"Good. Well, I need you for a little experiment. You won't back out will you?" Frieza said, as he rose on his feet, finishing the last of the wine. Prince Vegeta kneeled there, hesitating to answer. Either way he was going to feel pain. Maybe the experiment wouldn't be so bad like the others.

"No, sir."

"That's a good boy. We have taught you well. Just think of how proud your father will be when he gets the chance to see you again. Now, come with me."

The little prince blood-shot through him at the thought of his father. It had been a long time. He followed Frieza out the door to the experiment room, feeling hollow inside himself. Does his father even love him anymore? Pfft, why would the Prince of all Saiyans asked that. His emotions were getting to him. But, how couldn't he ask himself with this vacant feeling in his gut. This useless feeling eating him.

Soon enough they arrived in the room. The bright, white room, had a few scientists. He didn't mind that, but Zarbon and Dodoria were there. He rolled his eyes before asking.

"What's the experiment?"

"Oh, you'll see," Dodoria chuckled with a smirk walking its way across his face as he crossed his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel very bad for not uploading. You know I've worked on this in the beginning, but never seemed to have finish it. This will have two parts or maybe three to the The Royal Family. Not sure, but don't expect a soon update. Since I barely have time to write the other story.

**SHOUT OUT: **Thank you Guest, Guest, nena101ism, Blee to my Bla, brisingrrider, and Bulmaxvegeta for the reviews! Thanks for the alerts as well and favs.

**Response:**  
Blee to my Bla:  
I don't kow if you got this n the other story BSHS, but what is your request?Review or e-mail me.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! ^J^**


End file.
